


Hunger

by elektravondemon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektravondemon/pseuds/elektravondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave lets something slip from his vocalizer and the cast and crew have a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this actually happened with me and a couple of my friends at school. They just stared at me for a couple seconds before they burst out laughing xD
> 
> It's not that funny but it's funny enough. Haha.

"All right, everyone, take ten." The producer gathered his papers and the crew scurried to switch up panels and the setup for the next scene that was to be filmed. The director only took a sip out of a very expensive Starbuck's coffee.

Ratchet cleared his throat and stretched an arm behind his head while Bumblebee gave Starscream a noogie, which led to a chase around the studio.

"Hey, Miko, wanna go for a ride?" Arcee smirked.

"Sure," the girl smirked back. They interlocked arms and skipped toward the two-wheeler's trailer.

The cast and crew finished their respective jobs and were starting to prepare for the next take.

Steve hugged Bulkhead randomly while he was having a very disturbing conversation about Airachnid's legs with Breakdown.

June double-dared Silas to pick the last doughnut from the break tray. But he was skeptical because the woman was known for her pranks around the set. Especially since everyone knows that the director is in love with the sugary treats and might need an intervention one day.

Soundwave didn't care about any of that, apparently. The slender bot just marched right up to the lunch table and snatched the last round and glorious pastry and said out loud to himself, not minding that anyone was watching, nor did he care, "I am butt hungry."

The studio went dead silent and, still not caring, spun around with a mouth full of powder and dough, and looked at everyone who was looking at him. He quickly swallowed his bite and shoved the rest of the treat in his mouth and made a beeline for the bathroom in the hallway, except he was stopped dead in his tracks when everyone started laughing.

Optimus immediately lost it and started to roll on the floor before Jack caught him so he wouldn't hurt himself.

The director, sporting a ball cap, a Hawaiian shirt, and plaid shorts approached Soundwave.

"That was a great line, dude. How'd you come up with that?"

"Easy," he replied, "I like big butts and I cannot lie. I also like doughnuts and I cannot lie. Two of my favorite things into one. It's the new trend. Haven't you heard?"

"No, can't say that I have," the director chuckled.

Everyone else started to calm down and were preparing themselves to get back into character.

"Okay!" the director called out, "This scene is the big one. Get ready, ready or not."

The scene had the Nemesis with Airachnid and Soundwave on opposite sides of the main bridge. Airachnid held a pose meant to intimidate, while Soundwave just stood still, like an oak tree.

"Action!" the one with really bad fashion shouted.

There was only silence for a few seconds before someone on the side of the set whispered, "Airachnid, your line!"

Suddenly her frame started to shake with laughter but she stopped herself long enough to speak clearly. "I'm sorry, I cannot take Soundwave seriously after what just happened," then she started to laugh some more with other people joining in.

"Yeah," Raf said, who wasn't wearing a sweater vest, or glasses, for that matter, who instead had on low-hanging pants and a wife beater with his hair slicked back with greasy gel just leaned back casually in his chair and smiled, "I don't think anyone will be able to take 'Wave seriously again."

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the best humor story ever but me and my friends had a good laugh when this happened in RL so I don't exactly care :P
> 
> R&R, please! :)


End file.
